Returning from the Ashes
by XMrs.BlackwoodRoseX
Summary: When Ava left Eric and Sookie in Texas after the Bombing at Godrics house, she had finally had the end of it. She was done. Done with vampires, done with stupid barmaids, done with Bon Temps.. just all of it. So what happened? where is she now? who has she become? Well come and find out. Everything True Blood belongs to Charlaine Harris. Oc and Plot belong to me. Enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the window, making me squint my sleepy eyes, I groaned as I turned over. I felt the familiar warmth of a body near me. Opening my eyes, seeing Alcide sleep so soundly; it was so sweet. His short hair all a mess, the bristles on his face bent all over, his light musk scent filling my nose. His aura felt so stressed and tired; I smiled, running my hand through his hair. Must have had a tough weekend away.

I nuzzled closer, leaning my head near his heart, listening to each little thump. It was a nice sound to hear, to actually hear the life flowing through a person. It always made me sigh no matter how many times I heard his heart, it always made me amazed. It even made me smile brighter.

He wrapped his arm around me, as he slowly woke up, his sweet smile and gorgeous green eyes stared drowsily at me. "Hey."

"Hiya." I tousled my hair so it wasn't all in my face, he laughed seeing I just made it worse. "You try having long ass hair."

"I'll pass. You pull it off way better than I could." Alcide moved my hair, so it was now on my back, our eyes connected. "How is it that I found a girl like you?"

"Alcide." I hugged tight, not knowing what to say. He held me closer, pulling the blankets around us. Our bodies so close made it so warm against the cold room temperature, it was almost too perfect. It had been like this since I met him.

I remember it too clearly. After Eric came back with Bill and Sookie, we all talked and we had been convinced to find Eric's maker, which was fine with me, being that it was important to Eric. And after a lot of bull, we got him back and brought him back to his home. Sookie had been really out of it thinking of some guy back at the hotel, but all I could think about was finally getting home. Out of no where some stupid human following the Fellowship did a suicide bombing, with silver casings all over his body. Godric had saved me, while my so called fiance saved Sookie. It made me sick. Then to make things worse, while I was trying to collect myself, Eric had fucked up. That conniving bastard conned Sookie to suck out the silver, which would have eventually came out on their own. All he wanted was a bond with her, just another prize to his collection.

I pulled her off Eric, but it was too late, I sensed it, they were already connected. I kicked Eric in the face, time and time again, then Godric pulled me off him. I swore in so many languages, it made my head hurt, as he stood up. He just looked at me with his soulless blues, as he smacked me. Godric was furious, as he pulled me behind him, I started to burn up. I left the house, Sookie begged me to stay. I told her to leave me alone, and I got the first flight out. On the flight, I let my fire burn through the blood bond, I had thought it was the best thing for Eric and I. And deep down, I knew I was wrong but all I felt was betrayal.

I went to the house, got all my things, leaving the house and drove the hell away. Away from that horrible, despicable, two faced, lying and heartbreaking vampire bastard, with his stupid short hair and manipulative smile. All I could think about was what he said before the bomb to me,

 _'You did amazing, Ava.' He pulled me away from the crowd, pushing my back to the wall; I felt so small. He lifted his hand to my cheek, as I gasped at the ice. All I had been feeling is warm, fighting and just trying to stay in one piece, my powers had made me sweat but it just all faded with the fullness of his palm against my cheek._

 _'It wasn't just me... Sookie and Bill did their parts..' I looked up into his blues, he rubbed his thumb close to my chocolate browns. 'You should have been more careful.'_

 _Eric laughed, as he pulled away, and I took a sad breath in. 'I have no need to be careful.'_

 _'For me you should.' I mumbled under a stretch of my cracking muscles, his eyebrows tilted. 'You promised me the truth, yah know... I just don't want you dead before that happens'_

 _He smiled, his teeth so white it almost made me shudder from its sickening purity. Eric came so close, that his breath made my lips warmer, while his hands were at either side of my head. My personal bubble was popped to pieces, and I actually just wished for more. I blinked furiously,_ I love him... please dont hurt me... not again. _'Ava, you're all I'll ever need till the day the sun bursts and takes me with it.'_

 _I started to tear up but then I heard Sookie call, so I took a deep breath and smile brighter than I could ever try to smile. It almost hurt. He looked like he was about to kiss me, but Godric did the same to him. So, we parted with our smiles and then all as time passed the hell fell upon us._

I shook my head, trying to put the painful thought away. I didn't know where to go, I didn't want to be anywhere near Eric, or Sookie. My fire fought against me, somewhere deep inside me, I felt I shouldn't have left Sookie. She was my friend, but to be stupid enough to fall for Eric's con. I groaned, trying to figure what to do next. Before I could make a choice, the car had other plans. It finally decided to kick the bucket in a town called Jackson. I had drove all the way to Mississippi in a fit of rage; I sat in defeat on the sidewalk waiting for AAA. But that's when Alcide came along, his truck passed by and he stopped asking if I needed help. I fell for his sweet stare, it was love at first sight, even though it was less than a few hours ago I was engaged. But that doesn't matter, his aura just felt so perfect, it fit mine so well.

Alcide was kind enough to let me stay as a roommate, since his girlfriend, Debbie seemed to like me. Then a few months later, they broke up, it was so sad to see him like that. That night I found out he was a Were, he had transformed against the full moon. He almost killed me, but I used my powers against him. He transformed back, I let my flames simmer, and one thing led to another. We ended up, making out and falling asleep in each other's arms.

I told Alcide the truth, and he did the same with me. We became a couple and I had a pissed Debbie come by every time she was drunk and needed a bitch slap. It's been a year since I left Bon Temps, it feels like it's just a book I returned to the library. I didn't want to read it anymore.

Alcide's phone rang, as I look at him sadly. "If it's work, I'll tell them to screw it."

"Good." I smiled, as I leaned up, grabbing my hair brush. I brushed my hair, watching him pick up his cell phone. I went slow, because like every other morning, my hair was a rats nest of tangles. Darn my gorgeous long hair.

"Hello?... Yes… But… Fine.. Tommorow." He growled, I glared.

I groaned as he closed his phone. "What the hell happened to screw work? Or did that just happen to slip from that head of yours."

"It isn't work." Alcide looked at me, glaring at me for the comment, I smiled, sarcastically.

"Then what is it?" I continued my hair, as he got out of the bed, walking over to the dresser, putting on a tank top.

"Remember how my father had to ask favors to pay for his company?"

"Yeah? What about it?" I pulled through a tangle, feeling something was building in my chest.

"Well that was the guy who we owe. I have to go protect some girl and our favor will be complete."

I looked at him, skeptical. "What girl?"

"Some Stackhouse woman." I dropped my hair brush, as my fire started to dramatically grow in my chest.

"Stackhouse, Sookie?" My eye twitched, as he nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm guessing the man, is named Eric Northman." I got up, as I scoffed and smiled twistedly. I swallowed and within that short second of time, I smashed my hand into the wall.

"Yes." He got up walking towards her, he noticed the smile. It had that deep twitch that always came when something deep was wrong.

I lifted my hand from the wall, waving it and fixing the hole. "Its him, isn't it?"

"How'd you figure that out Sherlock?" I glared. "Did me punching a giant hole give it away?"

"Ava..." He sighed looking at her, he knew she'd be a bit... harsh when pissed but she didn't mean anything by it.

"What... do you expect from me? It's him the dick, the massive dick weed I gave my soul to in this life and as Sonya. HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD REACT? Act like a god damn easy breezy fucking cover girl and fake it!"

He growled as he took her shoulders tight within his hands, her skin warmer to the touch than normal and it was getting worse. "Calm down."

I slapped his hands away, glaring into his eyes. "I'm going with you."

"What?" He watched as I started to pack what clothes were mine, I still only had so little that I called mine in this place I called home. I blinked changing into a tight halter top with jeans, slipping on my leather jacket and tying my hair up into a bun with some feather sticks. Feather sticks, were made from strands of my hair that turned to fire feathers, this happened when I reached the first step of three towards my true form.

I hadn't really thought about it till now, the sticks were just in a box for the longest time. It was on our first month together; some of his clan heard from Debbie I wasn't human nor were. That evening they came to the apartment while Alcide went to the store for our dinner, they sucker punched me from behind. Tied me up, tortured me, making me bleed as each time they tried to suck off my blood they would burn and get dragged away to be healed some how. It was over a week, till Alcide found me and he was shocked at what he found.

Bodies burnt to statues in their last act, some trying to come at me, others running from the blast but all were too late. It was about seven Weres, as I laid in the melted bits of shackles, feathers strewed around the room. He collected what feathers were stable and the rest left burnt marks on his hands; marks to remember that day. The rumor passed that I had murdered them with my abilities and for those Were's who wish not to die, were to stay away from me and Alcide. Upside to the rumor, many Were's accepted me without asking what I was or what other things I could do, if I just was always loyal to them. I agreed. So, I've only unlocked one door towards my truest form and I was happy to have a weapon so fashionable.

"I don't think you should come." Alcide stood in front of her, looking with concern in those sweet eyes. "What if you..."

"Then I'll face it. Destiny gave you that call and I am a part of it. I know in all my lives, I am turned back where I began and face the darkness. Even if He's part of it." I smiled as I picked up his keys giving them to him. "Drive fast to catch up in Bon Temp."

He shook his head, laughing. "Stubborn girl."

"Why yah love me." I stuck out my tongue, as I dashed in a blur out of the apartment and off on the highway sidelines, faster than light and not at all seen, not even by the best eyes.

-Author Note-

Well here we are, chapter one of Ava's return. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will do my best to make up chapter too as soon as I can, but thank you for the two kind people who msged in just a day about this. It makes me so happy to know Im that noticed by you and my writing is that cared for. So thank you both and all those who will see this eventually. But if im not here, I'm on instagram if you'd like to add me, check my profile. I also follow for follow, because I'd rather see people grow together than just one celebrity :3 Love you guys and laters :3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

I dashed into this bleak old town, slowed down as I began to walk down the sidewalk. Many eyes looked toward me, gasping and gossiping of my return. They all knew, I could hear their worried and curious thoughts and I acted as if nothing was wrong. I knew Eric would bring rumors and part of me actually loved it.

That was funniest part for me because watching people texting to their friends on the return of the vampire's bride, the freak ex friend of the Stackhouse girl, and just all kinds of shit; I smiled hearing the thoughts grow louder and just waiting till someone just came up and said hello. And the fact of the matter is, they were scared of me because I had the balls to run from the Great Northman, that fanged Viking fuck.

I continued on, going deeper into town, more trees passing me by and less annoying people. I see a few trucks and people working up ahead. I can't help but see if my nose was right. I come running a little faster, seeing Layfayette grabbing stuff from the back of what looked to be Jason's truck. "Lala!" He turned around, his jaw dropped to the pavement and I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey there, Gaybear."

"Little girl! Where the fuck you been?" He ran up to me, as he hugged me tight. His arms were somewhat weaker than I remembered. I hugged back as his back cracked under the pressure, he patted my back for release.

"Sorry, lot of things changed."

To be honest, I never really thought about it but since the first stage finished and began my new step. My body had grown more mature. My small hourglass had curved more. I actually saw more Mira in me as the days passed, I was really growing. My chest and hips were more full, my hair grew to the curve of my back. I always tried to keep it tied up most times, but I loved the new me. I felt right.

"That's an understatement of the year, girly. Look at you, you just went bam with nature. Makes me doubt myself. Whoa!" His smile so strong, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ho-"

"Holy Shit HEY HEY!" We turned to the voice, Lala ran up to the voice and Jason jumped out from the front seat. I slowly backed up, as everyone ran toward the yelling.

 _Nope, not starting my first day with bad shit._ I ran into the trees, doing a few flips with branches as I went toward Alcides scent flying in his car towards Sookies house. I took a deep breath as I stopped my footing right next to the car. Alcide came out of the car, looking down at me, with that smile. I punched him, he rubbed it with a slight growl; reading his mind. "Height isn't everything. Now go introduce yourself."

"Don't you want to go first?" Alcide saw her lean against the car, as she pulled her sticks from her hair. It quickly fell to her shoulders, silky straight brown locks made her look like a dream. She became such a woman in the time he'd known her, not a woman, a goddess. He lifted his hands to her, moving her hair behind her ears and showing her face.

I looked down, as if making it clear without a word.

He sighed, and kissed her forehead. He walked up to Sookie who was cleaning a rug.

I took a deep breathe, from what I could smell from here, it was covered in Were blood. Not a loyal one either. I put my sticks away in my back pocket of my jeans, watching Alcide go slow behind her. I bit my tongue, waiting for this mishap and laugh track, I tapped into his mind. I could feel Sookie reading him too.

' _That must be her. Said blonde and pretty. No wonder the girl's a magnet for trouble._ ' I laughed a little under my breath, as I saw the air shift around Sookie. She was gonna freak.

Sookie looked behind and then tried running inside the house. Called it

"Hey. Hold on. Hey. " Alcide ran after her, as I went to the porch and continued to watch. It was like my own little show, my old friend and my new boyfriend doing their bit, _well correction to self, Eric was never your boyfriend. He skipped from kidnapper to future husband in a day or two. Anyways back to them, focus._ I shook my head, coming back to reality; Sookie still fighting him.

"Get your goddamn hands off me!" She fought in his arms and he kept holding tight, his arms gripping more.

"I ain't trying to hurt you." Alcide didn't expect her to be so feisty, but he should have known since she knew Ava.

I walked thru the door, as I took a deep inhale of the house and tasting the memories. I closed my eyes, feeling Sookie and Bill's love had grown so beautifully to be swiped. I cringed, his smell was fresh and it was almost; I couldn't place it but I was pretty sure. Eric's scent had changed, just slightly, it was sweeter. He was helping her, for the sake of Godric. _Poor soul. I'm so sorry I didn't say farewell, dear angel._ I took a staggering breath in as I looked at Sookie, hurting a bit but staying strong. _Alcide needs me_.

"You're a werewolf. I've had vampire blood. I'll kick your ass." She kept fighting, screaming and wanting to be let go. After last night, Sookie was in no mood for this and wouldn't be weak either.

I cleared my throat, as they turned to me and I looked Sookie right in her shocked eyes. Her jaw, just like Lala's, dropped. "Listen to me then. Stupid fucking Eric hired him, and without knowledge me as well. Sookie, this is Alcide Herveaux, my boyfriend. Nice to see you after so long." I tried to laugh, as Alcide put Sookie on the floor. She walked up to me, no word, no sound. "Wha-"

Sookie slapped her face as hard as she could, tears starting to flow. "YOU FUCKING LEFT!" Her body shook slightly.

I rubbed my cheek, cracking my jaw and tried to smile. "I did, and as an adult, I'm not trying to start a fight with you, Sook. If you want answers, I'll gladly do so and you certainly deserve them." I walked over to Alcide, who than touched the red mark on my cheek; it stung a little. It disappeared just as his thumb rubbed over it.

"You don't always have to heal."

I smiled up at him, and kissed his thumb. "You know me better than that. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to protect my wolf at any moment."

Alcide smiled back and kissed her nose, her smile got bigger. "My Campfire."

I laugh, as I look over at Sookie. Again, her jaw had dropped and I sighed. "Wanna sit?"

~Hours Later~

Alcide and I sat on one side of the table with our cups. I was fiddling with the spoon as I could feel Sookie on the other side; her stare at me so cold. I could slightly feel her trying to get in my head, but it quickly stopped when I put the spoon to the side. A small clank made my ear twitch.

"What?" She took a sip, as I took a swig of mine. I shook my head after it went down. _Gah I hate tea_. It always made my mouth feeling like a citrus swirl of hell. It was only good for making me feel good when I was sick. I looked back up at her, as she cleared her throat.

"I still don't like that you left and didn't even trust me. You just disappeared and never gave anyone a chance to speak."

I groaned, pushing the cup to her, as I bit my lip. "Do you think I wanted anyone to tell me their shit?" I took a deep breathe, as Alcide's hand grasped mine tight, he knew it was tough for me to admit the deeper feelings of the past. I mean, I told him the basics of my shit because I can't open as well as others. I might be all sunshine and rainbows most of the time, sweetest thing next to straight sugar but my feelings were a puzzle even I had trouble with.

"At least you could of done after all we had been through was tell me you were safe." Sookie wiped a tear, trying to calm herself.

"I know Sook, I should had done a lot of things but the fact is... that night I got territorial over Eric and felt betrayed by everyone and everything... If I had stayed then, I probably would have went Nova." I flipped my hands over as they shot flames almost to the ceiling and then slammed them closed, sizzling sounds slipping from my fingers.

Sookie stayed silent as she took another sip. Seeing the once sweetheart, be so blunt; it almost shocked her. Though all and all, this attitude was much better suited to fit her lifestyle after all the things she had experienced with Eric. To see her abilities had grown, only made it that much better to see Ava, for she was more in touch with herself than the confused girl that Sookie met a year ago.

"It's not like I didn't hurt when I left. I kept fighting with myself to go back for you, Sook. But Eric..." I stood up from my seat, starting to feel warmer. Just remembering that night made my blood boil. "He fucking tricked you, made you bond with him when he fucking said I was all he fucking needed! I fell for him right at the end, and I fucking regret it."

"You... fell for him?" Sookies went wide.

I looked down, as I angrily put my hair in a ponytail. "Fuck this I need air. Alcide." I leaned down and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "I love you, and I'm going for a run."

"Stay safe."

"Always" I looked once more at her, she stood up. She wanted to stop me, I could feel it but no amount of power she had could so she tried to smile. I dashed out, slamming the door behind me, going out to the forest again.

Sookie sighed, sitting back into her chair, looking at her cup. She might had over done it.

"She does this a lot. No worries."

She looked up at him, as she went right back to the cup, after a silent stare of a second.

Alcide never felt he was that good with women, though Ava was a different story all together. "Um..."

"Its alright, hun. You don't have to force conversation... I just feel like a right bitch."

He was confused, as she stirred her cup.

"I never knew she loved him. Hell, she always was hollerin' how he was a bastard and fighting with him. They were a cat and dog shoved in a box and left in there overnight. You could never know, how they'd go after each other but loving Eric? I mean..." She shook her head, remembering the incident at the club, the night where he held her against the house. Sookie thought it over deep down, realizing something. When she left, Eric had for the most part went mute but after Godric, he almost looked destroyed; he had lost two things worth so much in his eyes. "God, how was I so blind? What kinda sister am I?"

Alcide was beyond confused. "I'm sorry but I'm not like you or Ava, Miss. I'm not a mind reader."

She looked up at him, and laughed a little. Sookie could see why Ava had so easily attached to him. He was a big puppy to her, so sweet but so protective because of what he was deep down. She sighed under her breath, _Eric is not gonna take this well._

~~~~TO AVA~~~~

"GAH!" I punched a tree hard, watching as it crashes down. It had been the third to fall on the run through and I knew with how I felt, it wasn't going to be the last one either.

 _Trying to explain that I even..._ I kicked a rock as it flew into a tree, making a small hole. I walked over to the tree, and to my utter dismay, seeing the hole was right where my heart was. I couldn't help but sigh, and hate destiny more. _I get it... it's a metaphor. Thanks Universe!... but even I sound fucking nuts... I loved Eric? Eric the hell spawn of all men._

My flames grew strong, whining almost inside. A sign that my other lives didn't all agree with what I felt, I scoffed. "Eh who asked you guys?"

I stared at the wood, gently running my nails against it. Shavings falling ever faster, the trunk took the shape of Eric, for the trained eye but otherwise just looked liked a Viking in wood. _I need to stare at his face, let it out. It never did any good to slowly build up to a nova; people can get killed if I get reckless._

I looked deep into the eye carvings, imagining those blues again. It made me shudder; I could almost feel the ice on my skin, but it was just the wind.

"Ava?"

I turned around to the voice to see a sight for sore eyes, I smiled brightly. "Sam!" I ran up to him in a blink, hugging his shocked form tight. "How are you?" I put him down.

"Um doing just fine, how about you?" Sam looked at her wide eyed, _did she just...blur? Wait Sookie did say she was special when she got back. Shouldn't intrude._

"Go ahead and intrude. Not gonna bother me none." I giggled and he coughed, more astonished then before. I just kept pushing the envelope and it was fun. "I'm a special breed, that's all I can say."

"I can see that. You sure have become a beautiful woman..not that you weren't before." Sam almost slipped on his words, he became nervous. She certainly had changed, Ava was as beautiful as the night sky on a cool rainy night in the roses. Her eyes were more vibrant, her figure was just the right size for any man to want to wrap around, and her smile just welcomed him almost from coming home after a long day. He missed her sarcasm and spirit. Sam was happy she had come back, but worried it might be a bad time with all that's going on. "Where have you been?"

I leaned up against another tree, looking at him. "I ran off to Jackson, Mississippi where I kinda met a Were who became my boyfriend."

Sam turned his head.

I smiled, giggling a bit while I relived the memories in my head. "I got all mad from what happened in Texas, drove my car till it died in Jackson where he found me on the side of the road. He asked if I needed help, and we just bonded instantly. I was his roommate for awhile, at the time his girlfriend was okay. They broke up, he freaked one night and we found each others.. well weird selves. From that, we just started dating."

"That's really great for you." Sam twitched, his ears straining.

"Its okay. If someone's calling you, go. I'll see you around."

He looked almost skeptical.

I laughed, standing straight and poking his nose. "I'm stuck in town with said boyfriend to see Sookie. Ill tell you more later now scat."

He nodded, shifting into his dog form and running off.

I watched his tail flare up in the wind, as his paws skittered fast and quick across the woodland ground. It was nice to be so open with everyone, instead of unsure what I am, but getting the same openness in return. Alcide had really helped me grow in more ways than one and for that I could never be more blessed. I turned around to the carving in the trunk, glaring at it. _I'm gonna have to see you eventually... and I won't fucking like it... I really hope I won't lose to you._

I ran deep into the woods, knowing I had a lot of venting and exercise to get through. "Better get started."

~~~~Author Note~~~~~~

Hey guys, yeah this one took a month... For that I am sorry, but things got really just... hard.. my cat passed away on the 26th and had to get him cremated the same day, because being in a new town means no place to feel safe enough to bury him nor do I believe I will be leaving in this town permanently to do so. So Im dealing with that, but I got this done before that happened just needed to fix it so... here and hope you guys like it. I'm staying strong, because thats what my baby kitty would have wanted :3 Anyways being the water sign that I am, I'm trying to put my thoughts into creative and life. Have some new people in my life so Im kinda excited for the future. :3 Comment, Review, Fave, Like follow please if you would be so kind, and want to say (because of my said nature) I don't want pity follows or reviews and its not an insult to anyone that does review or follow after this; its just me and my self esteem. I have a hard time telling people whats wrong because I dont want to be a bother... anyways im gonna shushses xDDDD I'm also on insta :3 Talk to you guys later and have a wonderful reading :3


	3. Chapter 3

~Few Hours Later, Now Dark~

I was gasping as I walked up on the porch, smelling dinner. Sookie actually made something I knew by heart and I knew she didn't do it alone. I knew Sookie wanted to fix things, heck so did I, and Alcide was doing his part to help. I opened the door, walking into the foyer, then into the dining room and into the kitchen to see them. Alcide and Sookie laughing and drinking some coffee; they were bonding really well. Alcide turned to me, as I came behind him and kissed his forehead. "Hey."

"Welcome back. Soo-"

I put my finger over his lips. "I know, I could smell it from outside. It's mac and cheese with garlic bread crumbs, with a side of asparagus and brussel sprouts." I look over to Sookie, I could read her aura and I couldn't help walking over to her chair. I offered my arms, as I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm sorry too. Can we just put things behind us huh?"

Sookie jumped from her chair to tackle hug the girl tight, she started to choke from the grip of the hug. "Yes we can. I missed you so much."

"Please... need ribs... one... piece..." I groaned, as my eyes popped a little. She didn't change at all, she still was stronger than me. She let go in a smile and giggle, as I took a deep breath. "Thank you, so what you two been up to otherwise?"

"Well we got a plan for later tonight to go back to Jackson and find some info."

I looked over to Alcide. "Can you handle this yourself?"

His eyes widened. "You wanna sit it out? Even if it means beating Debbie's ass?"

I laughed, remembering the last beatdown. It was at a bar back home, she tried to talk shit about how she was better than us now that she was shacking up with Cooter. I got finally tired of it when she called me just a two bit sparkler who just caused a fire to kill those fallen Were's; no one calls me the hick version of weak. I walked up to her, grabbed her ratty ass hair and dragged her outside because at least I followed the rules. No fighting in the club. I threw her on the curb, as she growled at me and all I could do is laugh while she staggered getting up. "Ready drunk bitch. Wait I thought dogs weren't supposed to drink, seems someone fed this bitch without permission." I laughed harder, she dashed at me and I dodged leading her to slam her face into the wall. "Always too easy, Debs. Next time, beware." I walked right back into the club, a few boos and a few applauding and I just go back to my drink with my man.

My smile widened, looking at him. "Eh... why not?" I laughed harder, as I sat down with them to get the details and hear the plan.

~Elsewhere aka Lafayette's House~

*BEEP BEEP*

Lafayette stepped out from his house, as the screen door clinked bouncing closed, he looked to the honking. There in his parking lot, sat in a yellow apploster red sports car, was the very person he didn't want to see today waving his hand, finger by finger in the most disturbing hello. "God... This motherfucker." He walked down the wooden side steps of his house to the car, staring cautiously.

"Hello Sweetheart." Eric smiled, patting the seat next to him. "Hop in."

He really didn't like it at all, Eric was acting way too nice for his own good. Lafayette's heart ran a little faster, as he opened the door and sat down. He closed the door and took a breath. "Listen... listen... I moved what I could. I mean, even at half off, this shit is still expensive. I'mma need more time." His hands move in frustration as they slapped against the sidebar of the door.

Eric leaned in, his smile loosened. "Relax. You'll ruin your new ride."

Lala's eyes widen and almost hurt doing so.

"Pam's been a bit harsh lately. She's under a lot of pressure. I thought it would be a good tim-" Eric's nose twitched, he moved closer to Lafayette as the smell grew stronger. He knew what it was, he smiled bigger. "Time for a small gift to my top salesman." He tossed the keys, stepping out of the car and leaning in to Lafayette. "We'll talk more another night, enjoy it and get yourself insurance." He blurred into the darkness, with a light laugh to himself.

Lafayette leaned against the seat, confused and beyond scared for his life. He kept wondering to himself, what was it that made him leave. He lifted his arms to smell himself, shaking his head and looking at the pretty new car of his.

~Lou Pine's Bar~

Sookie and Alcide went through the doors, as I slipped my jacket off and tied it around my waist. The club smelled like V-sucking Were's it made my stomach flip, as Alcide rubbed my back and I looked up with a small smile. Sookie looked around, her face wasn't happy at all. We moved closer to her. Alcide put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Might not look like much, but Lou Pine's, it's the oldest were bar in Mississippi."

"Alcide." Turning to the voice, Alcide's face spread in it a big smile, he pulled us girls closer. "It's nice to see a face from the old pack."

Alcide moved as he shook the man's hand. It had been awhile since we had been in because of Debbie and her shit crew. "I figured the new wolves are drinking enough for all of us."

"Mm-hm. Is that little Miss Ava?"

I laugh, walking up to him and wrapped around Hollis with a tight hug, he gripped back. "Yah, grew a little. I have too to keep this boy under control." I nudged my elbow into Alcide, Hollis laughed.

"Good, he needs a good girl."

I stuck out my tongue and blew a raspberry, he laughed again. "Whoever said I was a good girl?" I smiled, Hollis returned it but it was quick lived when he turned to Sookie.

He never was happy when there wasn't someone he didn't know, he wasn't very nice at first with me either. His face went hard. "Who's the civilian?"

I hugged Sookie, her smile bright. "This here's my sister. She's cool."

"Am I not dressed properly?" I looked down at Sookie's outfit. She decided to wear a white lacy long sleeve and a jean skirt; she looked so innocent. I hugged her more.

"You look like dinner."

"No eatings my sister." I stuck out my tongue again. "I'll keep an eye on her. Promise." I nuzzled Sookie, turning to Alcide and he nodded at Hollis. Hollis nodded, motioning us in. We got far into the room, as we huddled together almost.

"Gonna have to split off. They see you with us, they ain't gonna talk." I nodded sullenly, as I leaned into Alcide, I hated he was right.

She looked shocked a little, as I put my hand on her arm, she smiled strong. "Where are you gonna be?"

"Over with Alcide's boys. We're right here and watching." I looked over at Cooter's scum, as I gagged and turning back to her. "You make it quick, because we don't need to be lagging with them."

Sookie nodded at us, as she walked off. I watched her footing, Alcide lead me over to his men at the bar; my eyes not once sparing from her form and neither were those sick dogs. She started to talk to them, they were interested and one stood up, Gus. He took her in the back, I took a step forward but held back by Alcide's arm. I was starting to burn up, watching the curtain close and started to imagine ways of ripping all these mongrel's throats.

"AHHHHH!" My eyes slammed open, Alcide and I ran to Sookie but he got in there first. Alcide ripped Gus off of Sookie, as I caught her and held her. They fought out of the room, ripping the curtain on the way out.

"You okay?" She nodded. We started out from the room, I could hear the people cheering and booing. I turned to see Were's holding Alcide and Gus punching him in his stomach, I hissed but Sookie held me back. Hollis came in and slammed a baseball bat hard against Gus, knocking his ass out and falling to the ground.

"Goddamn! I'm gonna run out of bats if he keeps this up. Now get him out of here." They dropped Alcide, he fell over groaning a little and I ran over quick. I rubbed his back as Hollis glared at the Were's that were looking at me and Alcide. "Now!"

The mongrel's picked up Gus and they left with their tails between their legs. I looked over Alcide, as I ran my hand over his stomach and slipped my hand under his shirt. I cracked the ribs back, he growled, and I bit my lip. I bit of blood dripped, as I kissed him, he whimpered so quietly only my ears could hear. His body heated up a smidge, as I parted smiling. Hollis leaned down to us. "Come on, man. She ain't worth it."

Alcide looked at me, his lips smiled strong. "I'd do anything for her." I slightly blushed, grinning back and Hollis shook his head.

"I mean Debbie." We both looked at him, confused as fuck.

"Debbie means shit to us, what about her?" I lifted my eyebrow, Hollis helped me and Alcide up from the floor as Sookie walked over to us.

"Oh, shit. Um... Debbie's getting engaged to Coot." Alcide and I laughed a little, waving Hollis off, and Sookie fixed her skirt. I fixed my ponytail as we all walked out the door and to Sookie's car. It was silent, till the doors closed. I sat in the front, Alcide healing in the back and Sookie staring at me.

I turn, my eyebrow raised. "What?"

No answer, just kept staring at me and then turned to Alcide, he covered his head. I sighed, shaking my head at the sheer silliness of his action because his head for the most part was mind read proof, Thanks to yours truly.

"What are you trying to find in our heads, Sook?"

She turned back to me, a little peeved. "Why did you give blood to Alcide? It's gonna make him worse." Sookie watched as Ava's eyes swirl in her head again, like a tumble dry. "Why you do that like I'm stupid?"

"You're not stupid, just don't know the updates."

Sookie was confused enough by the fact of her friends growth, but she started the car and began the drive home. "I'm all ears."

I looked out the window, I hummed a low melody as Alcide leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He started to slowly fall asleep, a puppy yawn slipped his lips. I looked back at him, throwing my jacket on him to keep warm. Turning to Sookie, I almost worried that she wouldn't like what she would hear. "After a few months of dating Alcide, I was kidnapped by some Were's and tested on basically. They would slice me, bite me, tore my skin off for a taste all to be burned. Somewhere in that time, I... I couldn't take anymore and I went supernova..."

Sookie was first amazed that Ava put Alcide asleep, and was so hurt at herself that she wasn't there for her. She would have done anything to help her. "Ava... I didn-"

"Sookie, trust me... I'm not done..." I took the deepest breath I could take, readying myself. "The explosion...burned them all to ash and melted the chains that held me but...after the explosion that's when my body changed like this." I looked myself over, shaking my head. "Not that I don't like it, don't get me wrong. It's fucking nice to look my age and rock it too... just it wasn't just my looks or my strength that changed... my blood changed, its not just good for humans."

"What do you mean changed?" She turned on the highway, still awestruck at the wheel listing to Ava. Sookie remembered the moment Ava's blood nearly killed Eric, it scared everyone but to see what happened to Ginger, that should make record book. She shook her head, getting back to the conversation.

"I can heal anything. I mean literally anything. I have brought plants back to life with just a drop, helped stop cancer with a spoonful in a cup of joe and...I've practiced with Alcide." I looked back at him, feeling the blood disappear from this veins, I smiled. "Whenever he fights, whenever he hurts himself at work and can't heal fast enough on his own or I just don't want him to hurt that long, I give him a drop of my blood. No bad side effects, no high like V does, and if anything, I've seen his health beam since the blood."

"Does he approve this?"

I laugh, sitting back in my seat and looking at the moving scenery. "I wouldn't do it if he didn't. I never do anything without I'm sure Alcide wouldn't flip shit and most likely, I've asked a double go."

Sookie smiled, looking at her. "You love him a lot, don't you?"

I stopped laughing, my breath hitched in my throat as I coughed. "Why so serious all of a sudden?"

"Just back at the house, you said you fell for Eric but you and Alcide are dating, what are your feelings?" She looked back to the road. Sookie herself knew she was being too blunt for her own good but she wanted to know her friend again. She needed to know her boundaries so she wouldn't lose Ava for a second time.

I sighed deeply, biting my lip. "Relax, huh? My feelings," I looked out the window, pulling my hair from its ponytail, it falling to surround my face and lay across my shoulders. "I love Alcide so much and I've been with him for months, he is loyal to me and hasn't made me doubt... not once...while Eric," I gasped, feeling my flames flicker painfully. "Eric makes my insides disgusted but deep inside I don't have closure and I still... have things lingering... I know that he will come and I will see him and he me... when that moment happens. I'll be ready." I blinked furiously, as I started to cry a little; the flames flickering over and over the same spot.

Sookie felt like utter crap, she heard the sniffles and watch at the corner of her eye as Ava wiped her face with her hands. She sat back, tying her hair into a bun, with two beautiful hair sticks. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I haven't admitted still feeling... to anyone, how could I?" I looked over to her, feeling a little vulnerable and it felt nice. I hadn't had anyone to trust other than Alcide, but to have Sookie back, made it all better.

"Now you need to be the one relaxin'. It's natural to still care, even when it's Eric. Lots happened when you left, and after it all, I wasn't surprised but he sure felt lost without you."

I jerked and looked at Sookie, as I slammed my hand on the car dashboard. The car's brakes screeched, sliding us to the side of the road, away from traffic; the air started to get stale in the car. I kept trying to breathe but kept getting caught in my throat.

"Breathe Ava, please." Sookie turned the car off, turning her body to her and tried to hold her shoulders. Oh fuck I screwed the pooch! She jumped back, shaking her hands, looking at Ava. Her skin was steaming hot, her bun was turning red and the sticks were almost like little flames coming out of her head. Ava's eyes went empty and her stare blank, as she was getting worse. "ALCIDE!"

!AUTHOR NOTE!

SO Holy shit, been awhile. I know ya'll can yell at me in reviews for it, but life got just as hectic as my began from birth...buts anyways I am trying to become a stronger person and work a little bit at it a day. I have met a few horrible people over the last year. I never thought I would be used by people with such pretty masks, but they seemed so realistic.. amazing special effects. Anyways again lol I am on musically and instagram and working on trying to get back on youtube (All under the username of Blckwdrose) ... but again step by step one day at a time. I hope and wish you all will enjoy this chapter, I already have the 4th set up and will be slowly working on 5 because now with this new life... I am seeing that my growth isnt just decided by in the rock schedules or by lazyness, but a balance in which I find peace. I hope to find that peace and you too if you havent yet or even have thought that ahead or far into your paths. "Your rambling again." SHUSH AVA! MOMMY HAS EVERYRIGHT TO! "YOUR NOT MY MOTHER" I CREATED YOU SAME DIF XD lol anywhozles tata for now. please check out more of my stories, my other social media outlets (I recommend musically, its fun and awesome plus you get to see who I am ;) )and please fave and review LOVE YAHS GUYS AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE DIPPING OUT AT TIMES. ITS LIFE! :3


End file.
